The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for data set quality determination.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations through a data detector circuit and/or data decoder circuit depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. In most cases, each data set is treated similarly even though some data sets are more likely to yield an original information set than another. In some cases, it has been determined that there is an advantage to treating data sets differently depending upon the quality of the given data set.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for identifying the quality of different data sets in a data processing system.